greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider Guild
History Origin The Spider Guild were an alien race whose original home world was unknown as was much of their early history. However, what was known was the fact that 50,000 years ago, they developed space travel technology and began spreading across the universe. This involved a standard pattern of events which primarily encompassed the establishment of a Control Nest whereupon years were spent to gather resources in order to create colonizer spider robots as well as mother ships. After which, they invaded a target solar system where each of their warships were staffed by a few Strand Captain's and Robot Manipulators. Once a life supporting world was found, it was infested with robot spiders conquering it until it had become new territory for the Spider Guild who began laying their eggs on their new planet. The conquered world eventually became a new Control Nest and repeated the cycle on other nearby worlds. At some point, the Spider Guild established a presence in the Vega System and the arachnid aliens came into conflict with the Guardians of the Universe. However, a pact and a peace treaty was settled between the two whereupon the Spider Guild's territory in the Vega System was barred by the Guardian's enforcers. Despite this being the case, the Spider Guild were involved in a number of skirmishes with the Green Lantern Corps and the Omega Men. However, the Vega System was largely free of Green Lantern interference and several Vegan worlds were held by the arachnid aliens. During the Invasion, the Spider Guild did not join the Alliance but did offer their services to a limited capacity to the alien hordes that intended to conquer Earth. Striking against The Light The Guild began covert operations in using subspace blackholes to capture enemies that had the side effect of causing stars to explode which attracted the attention of the Green Lanterns. Their intrusion into the Vega system forced the Spider Guild to launch a pre-emptive strike against Oa. Sending a large force of ships and troops directly to Oa, they attempted to use their Black Hole technology on Oa's sun, and destroy Oa in that way. However, the Green Lanterns on Oa at the time, managed to encase the sun in a large sphere of willpower, many rookies overcoming the yellow impurity in doing so, and managed to forcefeed the sun back to the Vega System, where it destroyed the Spider Guild base of operations. The Guild was presumed destroyed, as remarked by the Guardians of the Universe. However, by the War of The Green Lanterns, the Spider Guild seemingly survived in some capacity. By this point, the Oans decided that emotions were a cancer on the universe and thus deemed that free will was the cause of chaos in the cosmos. With this in mind, they viewed that their Green Lantern Corps was a failure and decided to tap into the power of The First Lantern which they used to create The Third Army formed from their own DNA. This force was tasked with the assimilation of life and creating a singlular entity bound to their will. Among the targets of the Third Army were the Spider Guild who were ambushed and assimilated by the bipedal entities who were able to survive in the vacuum of space unaided Key Features Type of Government *Guild Fathers Level of Technology *Technology level unknown. Cultural Traits *Cultural traits unknown. Representatives *No Known representatives. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon In Other Media *The Spider Guild make an appearance in the third episode of Green Lantern: The Animated Series titled "Razer's Edge" where they serve as custodians of a prison where Razer is left behind and are responsible for torturing their captives. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Spider_Guild *http://www.comicvine.com/spider-guild/65-55986/ Category:Teams Category:Races Category:Villains